Usted es el Mío
by Hareng Astral
Summary: La domination des océans ne se joue pas que sur les flux et reflux des flots déchaînés de l'Atlantique…


Auteur : CuchyLaina

Warnings : **Yaoi, boysxboys, smut**, bondage.

Disclaimer : Hetalia et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent ni à moi, ni à l'amie à qui appartient le compte. Rendons plutôt hommage à Hidekaz Himaruya pour cela.

NA : Cette fois-ci, une autre requête, mais pour une autre amie également… Vous l'aurez donc compris, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce couple… J'espère tout de même qu'il répondra à toutes tes demandes, Angel… XD, bonne lecture !

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

« _Kill them all !_ »

Il le sentait. Dans son être entier, dans ses tripes. La victoire de sa flotte. La joie de ses…matelots… Il laissa échapper un sombre rire alors qu'il se frayait un passage entre les cadavres jonchant le parquet du bateau ennemi.

« _Did you like it, little bitch ?_ »

Il cherchait. Parmi les derniers combattants se trouveraient un homme. Aussi invincible que lui. Il attendait d'être plongé dans une extase profonde lorsqu'il le verrait se soumettre ultimement à son pouvoir.

« _España nunca te rindas !_ »

Le voilà. Un sourire tordu se dessina sur les traits salis et durs du pirate anglais. Il avança. Se mit en face de son adversaire…qui comprit enfin sa défaite, une étincelle de haine dans son regard vert dur comme l'acier.

« _Chain him. Bring him to my Cabin._ »

Il tourna les talons, soulevant un peu de suie avec le bas de son habit usé par l'accrochage avec le navire ennemi. Il retourna à ses quartiers, se débarrassant de sa tenue, se nettoyant. Lorsque l'autre arriverait, encore souillé du combat, il se dresserait devant lui, resplendissant de richesse et de propreté. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se complaire dans cette pensée réjouissante, sa porte s'ouvrit. _« Mon invité est là… »_ ricana-t-il intérieurement.

Il fit volte-face doucement, souriant à son butin récalcitrant. L'Espagnol, malgré les cordes grossières qui frottaient contre sa poitrine musclée et tannée par le soleil méditerranéen, mettant sa peau au vif, détenait encore en lui une sorte de résistance infinie à la soumission. Oui, les lambeaux de sa tenue auparavant magnifique et richement brodée collaient à son corps, et il haletait fortement, visiblement mis à rude épreuve, mais la force avec laquelle il maintenait son buste droit, la transpiration et l'eau de mer qui formaient de petite gouttelettes renvoyant mille éclats passagers…en faisaient le plus bel homme sur lequel on eut jamais posé les yeux. Il était glorieux dans sa défaite.

Le Capitaine Kirkland fut secoué un instant de cette vision brûlante. Et ses yeux… Cet émeraude si hypnotique et étincelant de malveillance et d'anticipation… Il semblait presque se moquer de lui, se moquer de ses propres yeux vert sans éclat. Il lui criait : « Et que vas-tu faire, hein, maintenant que tu m'as, Empereur des Mers ? ». Il le poussait à bout. Il testait du bout des doigts ses limites fragiles.

« _Leave us alone. Make sure the boat is cleared up nicely._ »

Ce ton froid et menaçant fit ricaner le pirate déchu, ce qui lui valut un coup si rapide qu'il ne vit même pas son adversaire bouger. Une estafilade. Sur la joue sur laquelle se penchait maintenant le souffle du Capitaine…sur la joue qu'il caressait doucement du bout du pouce…

« Ne me force pas à te punir plus que tu ne le mérites, Carriedo. »

Le Capitàn ne se défit pas de son rictus. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kirkland et lui se retrouvaient dans cette situation. Qu'il soit celui enchaîné cette fois-ci ne changeait rien pour lui. Au contraire, le contact des cordes le blessant ne servait qu'à l'exciter davantage. Il se tendait déjà vers son persécuteur, impatient de se retrouver seul à ses côtés. _Il en avait tellement envie_.

L'Anglais ferma enfin la porte de sa cabine. Il prit une grande inspiration, et, un instant, tout son visage se détendit. Cette odeur, si masculine, si attirante…lui avait manquée. Il revint près de son prisonnier, et saisit le bout de la corde restrictive. Fort de sa stature de nation toute-puissante, il le jeta sur son lit par ce moyen avant de se percher sur ses hanches. Souriant malicieusement, il se pencha sur lui, passant une main derrière sa tête pour récupérer l'appareil qu'il avait dissimulé sous ses oreillers. Tout en défaisant d'une main les nœuds qui attachaient les poignets de l'Espagnol ensemble, il ouvrit son nouveau jouet, et, avec une vivacité étonnante, referma les menottes sur ceux-ci dès qu'ils furent libérés.

Il fit tendre les bras au-dessus de la tête à sa proie, avant de glisser ses doigts sur les muscles de ses cuisses et d'effleurer son oreille du bout des lèvres. Antonio ne frémit pas, tendant son corps au maximum pour ne pas donner satisfaction à son détenteur.

« Alors, Carriedo…quelle juste retour des choses, hum ? Ne trouves-tu ça pas un peu ironique… »

« Ironique ? » pouffa sournoisement le brun. « Ferais-tu référence à notre dernière rencontre, Kirkland ? Tu étais si pathétique… »

Arthur frissonna de cette insulte. Il referma sa poigne sur le haut de la cuisse de son ennemi, emprisonnant la chair entre sa main.

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler de cette façon, _Spanish filth_… »

« M'en empêcheras-tu vraiment ? » sourit angéliquement son interlocuteur.

Arthur gronda et laissa son menton descendre sur la clavicule bronzée, avant de la mordre violemment. Il rua des hanches incontrôlablement contre le pelvis du Méditerranéen lorsqu'il sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche.

« Tu te soumettras ! » cracha-t-il.

Antonio se contenta de sourire en regardant le plafond couvert de cartes maritimes, laissant l'Anglais arracher ses derniers restes de vêtements et promener ses dents et ses ongles sur tout son corps. « Il ne comprendra donc jamais… » pensa-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle entaille s'ajoutait à ses meurtrissures sur sa ceinture abdominale.

« Que crois-tu ? Tu es là, attaché, nu, à ma merci… »

Le Capitàn réprima un petit gémissement face aux agissements de son amant sur son corps. La douleur lui était si familière…si réconfortante… _« Du moment qu'il connait ses limites… » _.

Sa pensée fut sauvagement interrompue lorsqu'une nouvelle morsure lui fut infligée…sur son sexe. Antonio poussa un rugissement peiné, et sa vision se brouilla autant de souffrance que de colère. Son corps agit de lui-même. Il replia brusquement les coudes, échappant ainsi à l'étreinte anglaise, avant de porter le cordon des menottes à la gorge de son ennemi. Il referma ses mains dans ses cheveux, écartant sa bouche de sa longueur, l'asphyxiant à moitié.

Arthur tenta de se débattre, mais l'adrénaline qui l'avait habité encore quelques instants auparavant avait quitté son corps, remplacée par de la terreur pure. Il étouffait, s'étranglait inutilement à vouloir repousser l'Espagnol, et son être devenait de plus en plus lourd alors que sa tête commençait à tourner.

Soudain il se retrouva le dos au matelas, surmonté par un pirate nu et fou de rage. Un petit gloussement se fit entendre, et Arthur put enfin reprendre un peu d'air et rouvrir les yeux.

« Tu vois…_Arthur_…il parait que lorsque l'on pend un homme, il…dirons-nous…durcit légèrement… »

Ledit Arthur poussa un petit cri lorsque son amant entoura ses hanches de ses cuisses fortement, enfonçant ses genoux dans ses flancs sans délicatesse aucune.

« Si nous vérifions ce dire, hum ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Antonio fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe anglais, et pressa le membre durci et palpitant qu'il y trouva avec une joie tordue. Il répliqua ensuite les actions précédentes…frôlant de sa bouche humide le lobe de son pirate docile…

« Pourquoi ne le retiens-tu pas une bonne fois pour toutes, Arthur ? Tu ne pourras jamais me dominer…je ne le permettrai pas…tant que notre guerre durera, tu m'appartiendras, à moi et moi seul… »

Il appuya ses paroles d'une pression insoutenable sur l'intimité impatiente de son amant… Arthur toussa et se tortilla désespérément. Il aurait dû se méfier de ce regard insolent dès le départ, il aurait dû savoir ignorer la puissance de l'attraction qu'il ressentait avers cet homme…

« Et maintenant que tu es enfin à ta place… Passons à la raison même pour laquelle tu ne te lasses jamais de ma présence… »

Il déchira le pantalon magnifique mais fragile de son partenaire, écarta rudement ses jambes. Arthur essaya une fois de plus de résister, mais une simple pression sur sa gorge encore fourmillante le fit geindre et complaire aux exigences du Capitàn.

« Je sais que tu le veux, Arthur… Je te le donnerai si tu me le demandais, rien qu'une fois… »

Et dieu qu'il le voulait, en effet. Ces moments infinis sur la mer, en compagnie de cet autre enfant de violence… il ne vivait que pour ça.

« Dis-le…demande-le… »

Dans sa tête repassaient tous les crépuscules, toutes les aurores passées à écumer les flots, à gagner combats sur combats juste pour atteindre _cet_ homme…

« _Say it, Arthur !_ » finit par grogner Antonio, frottant son membre contre l'entrée impatiente de son amant.

Arthur gémit lourdement, avant de refermer ses poings sur les épaules espagnoles qui le surplombaient. Il sentit toute sa dignité se dissoudre, alors qu'une seule pensée l'envahissait tout entier… _« Inside…I want him inside… »_.

« _SAY IT !_ »

« _Oh God ! Oh God, fuck me, Antonio ! Fuck me hard !_ »

Et brutalement, il fut pénétré, sauvagement, durement. Il poussa un cri d'extase et de supplice. Il sentit le sang se répandre entre ses cuisses, et soupira en tremblant.

« C'est bien, Arthur…c'est bien… »

Il voulait juste oublier. Oublier Francis, son ancien gardien volage. Sa terre, l'Angleterre, qui lui manquait atrocement. Son être même, ce monstre avide de conquêtes qu'il avait été forcé de devenir.

Il se pressa contre son amant qui le ravageait, plongeant sa tête dans son cou. Ce n'était ni délicat, ni tendre, ni même aimant. Mais c'était ce qu'ils désiraient ardemment. Antonio ne se souciait pas des plaintes de son amant, se contentant de le pilonner tout en le couvrant de baisers et de suçons bleuâtres.

« Tu es à moi… » susurra-t-il. « Dis-le… »

« Je suis…à toi ! » haleta le blond, le suppliant du regard.

« Tu n'iras avec personne d'autre sur la mer… »

« Je…je n'irai avec…aah…p-personne d'autre sur…_oh, yes_…la mer…N'Tonio… »

« Oui, mon amant ? »

« Plus…plus ! »

Antonio sourit d'un air satisfait avant de redoubler la vitesse et la puissance de ses coups de hanches, conduisant l'Anglais dans une frénésie de cris et d'appels déchirants. Arthur ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre son paroxysme, hurlant à plein poumons le nom humain de la nation hispanique tandis que celle-ci se noyait dans la chaleur fiévreuse de son amant, tous deux fauchés par un éclair blanc de jouissance amère.

Le tourment et le délice. Les collisions entre épées et la mer calme de l'aube. La rivalité et la tentation. C'était eux, c'était impétueux et sans doute éphémère… Mais ni Arthur ni Antonio n'aurait voulu l'abandonner pour rien au monde…

Pour Arthur, Antonio représentait l'oubli. Pour Antonio, Arthur était le seul défouloir pour éviter de blesser les enfants dont il avait la charge avec son délire de Conquistador. Alors même si cela tenait en quelques heures avinées au creux d'une nuit, embrassant encore l'humidité du sang frais versé sous le soleil aveuglant se reflétant indéfiniment dans l'eau salée de la journée, l'un et l'autre tuerait impitoyablement pour se rejoindre à tout prix sur les océans. Tant que dureront les conquêtes, ils se retrouveront toujours.

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

Si Arthur avait su, à cette époque, que c'étaient là leurs derniers instants ensemble… Peut-être aurait-il eu le courage, enfin, d'admettre ses réels sentiments pour l'Espagnol… A présent, alors qu'il regarde l'ancien puissant et arrogant pirate sourire stupidement à une certaine nation italienne, encaissant sans broncher ses insultes et coups, se donnant en spectacle au monde entier, il sent sa gorge se resserrer au souvenir de cette dernière nuit. Que sont-ils donc devenus ? Où sont donc leurs immenses empires, leurs enfants-nations ? A quoi ont donc bien servi tous ces morts, toutes ces conquêtes, s'ils ne se sont pas même trouvés sur ce chemin sanglant ?

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

Traductions :

Kill them all ! : Tuez-les tous ! (anglais)

Did you like it, little bitch ? : Tu as aimé ça, petite pute ? (anglais)

España nunca te rindas ! : l'Espagne ne renonce jamais ! (espagnol)

Chain him. Bring him to my Cabin : Enchainez-le. Emmenez-le dans ma Cabine. (anglais)

Leave us alone. Make sure the boat is cleared up nicely : Laissez-nous seuls. Faites-en sorte que le bateau soit joliment nettoyé. (anglais)

Spanish filth : Ordure espagnole (anglais)

Inside…I want him inside… : En moi…je le veux en moi… (anglais)

Say it, Arthur… : Dis-le, Arthur… (anglais)

Oh God ! Oh God, fuck me, Antonio ! Fuck me hard ! : *…* a-t-on vraiment besoin de traduction ohonhonhon…

Traduction titre : Tu es mien. (espagnol)

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

NA : Voilà voilà… Je pense que si vous avez lu mes autres fics, vous reconnaitrez bien là mon talent légendaire pour écrire de magnifiques fins ! *sarcasme inside* … M'enfin, si vous avez aimé – et…allez, même si vous avez détesté – laissez donc une review sur votre passage ! ~chu chu…


End file.
